


Honesty

by DarylsBabyGirl



Series: Love, Hope and Faith [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Asshole bandit, Blood Transfusions, Daryl In Love, Drama, Friends to Lovers, Gun shots, Kissing, M/M, Paul in love, Paul's an ugly crier, Walkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Paul's been avoiding Daryl ever since the hunter told him his feelings, and Daryl wants to know why.





	Honesty

It’d been a couple months since Paul had been stabbed. During that time, Daryl traveled back and forth from Alexandria and Hilltop, delivering goods found during runs and hunting trips. He spent as much time with Paul as he could. At first, the scout didn’t seem to mind, he almost even welcomed the hunter’s company. Something had changed, though, after they had dinner together one night. Paul started going on out runs by himself rather than waiting for Daryl to join him. He started making excuses to keep from spending time alone with the hunter.

Daryl was beginning to feel rejected. Maybe he shouldn’t have told the scout his feelings. He shouldn’t have made them a romantic dinner, shouldn’t have picked all those flowers for the man. There was a lot he shouldn’t have done. Paul hadn't exactly rejected him that night, so Daryl had thought maybe the scout was just processing it. Or maybe he just didn’t want to hurt Daryl’s feelings. This was so much worse than outright rejecting him, though.

He would have rathered Paul tell him than avoid him.

‘If I’d known Paul was the type to skirt around the subject, I never woulda said nothin.’ Daryl thought bitterly as he pulled through the gates of Hilltop in his truck. He parked near the steps of Barrington and glanced over at Paul’s trailer. The door was shut and the lights off, so the man must be away. He shut the bike off and dismounted. He unstrapped his crossbow from the back, slinging it over his shoulder as he walked up the steps and into the house.

Jesus and Maggie were coming out of her office, talking lowly amongst themselves. Daryl stopped when he saw them, chest twinging and heart aching at the sight of the ninja’s hair up in a bun and wearing a tight shirt. He swallowed thickly when they both looked up at him. Maggie smiled brightly and waddled over to him, hugging him around his shoulders. Daryl hugged her back, nuzzling her shoulder, though his eyes remained on Paul. The ninja looked down with a look of shame on his face.

Daryl slowly let Maggie go and smiled down at her. “How’re you doin?”

She smiled warmly. “Doin good. The baby’s doing good. Got a sonogram this morning… it's a boy.” She took Daryl’s hand and put it on her belly. “Glenn’s gonna be so happy when I tell him.”

The hunter nodded. He felt the baby move and couldn’t help feeling a bit giddy. He honestly loved babies. He loved children in general. His brother had a baby once until the mother took it and left. He’d loved that little girl. He’d been more heartbroken than Merle when they discovered she was gone. “Where is Glenn?”

“He left on a run this mornin, should be back tonight.” She turned to Paul. “Oh, Paul’s fixing to go check all the traps we have around the community.” She looked back at Daryl, a mischevious smile on her lips. “Maybe you should go with him.”

Paul frowned. He knew what she was up to. “I’d be fine on my own.” He crossed his arms on his chest. He wasn’t sure he was ready to face Daryl. Sure, he had avoided the man at first. He’d needed to process his own feelings, but then he’d felt guilty and just didn’t know how to face him.

Daryl wanted to shove the man into the wall and demand why the hell he was avoiding him. He wasn’t going to let that happen this time. “Nah, I should come. Spotted some walkers nearby on my way here, plus I got some new traps down that I ain’t told ya about.” 

“Just… tell me where they are. I can handle a few walkers on my own-”

“It’d be easier ta just go with ya,” Daryl growled. “I’ll be waitin outside.” He turned, nearly storming out of the house. He couldn’t believe Paul was trying to get out of spending time with him again. Was he really that repulsive?

Paul huffed and glared down at the floor. Maggie sighed and walked over to him, placing her hand on his bicep and squeezing in a comforting manner. “Just talk to him. If you explain it to him, he’ll understanding.” She whispered. She kissed his cheek and walked away to go rest and wait for Glenn to return.

The ninja bit his bottom lip nervously. He stood in the hallway for a moment to calm his raging nerves, then left the house. Daryl was smoking a cigarette and leaning against the railing of the house. He glared at Paul, making the scout’s heart tighten. He bit his bottom lip again, licking them when he felt a bit of blood ooze out of it. Daryl’s eyes softened at the sight. Paul was nervous about something. He sighed and looked away. 

“Got yer gear?”

“Not yet,” Paul whispered. He risked a glance at the man, shocked to see the hunter eyeing him worriedly.

“Go get it. I’ll meet ya at the gate.” Daryl put out his cigarette and leaned off the railing. He gave Paul a once over, then made his way down the steps and across the yard to the gate. He watched Paul stand on the porch a moment, then make his way down and across the yard to his trailer. He disappeared inside for a few minutes, then came back out and made his way to the gate, smiling at Daryl tensely. 

The gate opened for them and they both stepped out. Paul followed behind the hunter as they crossed the field and into the treeline. They were silent as they checked the first few traps. The traps had managed to catch a couple rabbits and a few squirrels. Daryl promptly took care of them in the most humane way he could and put them in his shoulder bag. He gave Paul a glance, then continued on to the next trap. So far, Paul noticed, they were all traps he knew about. He eyed Daryl’s back. The man had lied to him. 

As Daryl was checking the next trap, Paul crossed his arms over his chest and watched him. “Why did you lie to me?” The hunter tensed and glanced at him, confirming the ninja’s suspicions.

“Seemed to be the only way you’d let me actually be around ya fer more than five minutes.” Daryl broke the rabbit’s neck and stuffed the corpse in his bag with the others. He reset the trap and stood up. “Why’re you avoidin me?”

It was Paul’s turn to tense up and look away. “Well, right now I want to avoid you for lying to me.” He muttered and continued on to the next trap.

“Oh, right! Just walk away from me, Paul! Just like ya always do!” Daryl yelled. His chest hurt and his face felt hot. “If ya don’t wanna be with me, say it to my face instead’a runnin away like ya run away from everythin!”

Paul growled and turned back to the hunter. “Stop yelling. You’ll attract walkers!” He walked back up to the hunter. “And I’m not the only one who runs away from his emotions. Maybe you’re the one who needs to stop running.” He pushed his finger into Daryl’s chest. “You never stay in Hilltop for more than a day! How can I trust you feel what you actually feel when you don’t stick around?”

The hunter growled and smacked Paul’s hand away from his chest. “I’d stick around if you’d just tell me you want me! I told you how I feel that night over dinner, but all you did was leave the trailer, claiming to be on guard! You didn’t even look at me! How was I supposed to take that as anything other than disgust, especially when you start avoiding me every chance you get!” He couldn’t believe they were fighting. This wasn’t what he’d wanted. He’d been wanting a calm conversation. 

This was escalating way too much, but Paul couldn’t control his emotions and voice. Things were getting overwhelming and he didn’t know what to do. “I needed to process my own emotions! I’ve never been in a committed relationship, Daryl! I don’t know how to do this!”

“And you think I do?! Look at me, Paul! I’m a forty-three-year-old man who’s never so much as said ‘I love you’ to anyone who wasn’t family, and even then it was out of obligation! I didn’t even know what love felt like until I looked at you! I know I’m the least bit attractive, but you could at least tell me you don’t want me instead of leading me on!” Daryl was very close to just turning and walking away. He wanted to find an abandoned cabin somewhere and lick his wounds. 

“I’m not leading you on! I was going to talk to you, but I didn’t know how! I needed to find a good way to apologize to you when I was ready!” Paul couldn’t stand the distraught look on the hunter’s face. He’d made the beautiful man feel unwanted and unloved and that hurt more than anything. No apology he could come up with would make up for that. It brought tears to his eyes. “Daryl, I’m so sorry.” He stepped closer, taking the hunter’s hands in his. “I didn’t mean for you to think I didn’t want you.” Daryl stepped back from him, shaking his head and making Paul release a small sob. His beautiful man wouldn’t even let him touch him now. 

“Well, this has been some shit show.”

The strange voice made them both tensed and reach for their weapons. A man was standing a few feet from them, rifle pointed in their direction. He looked like he’d been on his own out in the woods for some time. His clothes were dirty and he had quite the facial hair growing. His eyes held a craziness in them that made Daryl very concerned for their safety. 

“Now now, don’t be too hasty. Drop them weapons or I’ll kill both of you.” He motioned with the rifle. Daryl and Paul glanced at each other, but slowly lowered their weapons to the ground, then held their hands up as they straightened back up. The man smirked. “Good… now… gimme all the food and water you have.”

Daryl removed the bag from his shoulder and tossed it to the man. The flap on his bag was broken, so a couple of the dead animals tumbled out. The man made a disgusted face and kicked them away. 

“I meant good food.” He growled. “Not this nasty shit!” He started stomping on the small animals, splattering blood, bone, and fur everywhere. He glared back upon them, then motioned at Paul with his rifle. “What about you?”

“I don’t have anything, man,” Paul said softly, trying to keep his voice neutral. His eyes studied the man’s stance, taking in every weak spot and every opening the man left. He could take the man on easily, but first, he had to get closer. “Everything we have is in that bag.”

“You’re a fucking liar! I watched you leave that community on the hill!” He growled and stormed closer to them. He shoved Daryl back into the large oak tree behind them. “You’re going to take me back to your community and I’m going to rob you blind!”

“Fuck no!” Daryl growled, leaning back when the rifle pressed under his chin. He swallowed thickly. He wasn’t ready to die, not when he and Paul seemed to be close to making amends. He wasn’t going to let this crazy man into their community, though. They needed that supplies for the winter. They finally had a good stockpile, he couldn’t let this man ruin it. 

“Then I guess I’ll just have to kill you and take your little boyfriend here hostage.” He pulled back the safety on the rifle. 

Paul shot forward, leg kicking out against the rifle. The gun went flying a few feet, firing off. The bullet struck a tree. Birds scattered away in fear for their lives. With the gun out of the man’s hand, Paul pulled him back away from the hunter, kicking into his leg to force him to the ground. The man glared up at him. Paul kept his guard up. He could feel Daryl behind him, reaching to pick his crossbow up off the ground. The sound of groans made all three of them tense. They looked around, seeing the walkers approach from every direction. They would be surrounded within minutes. While Paul was distracted, the man reached for the pistol in the back of his jeans, clicking the safety off and aiming it at Paul’s head. 

“NO!” Daryl shoved at Paul’s back. 

The ninja stumbled and the gun went off. He gasped and turned, seeing blood seep through the front of Daryl’s shirt. His eyes widened. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Daryl slowly stumbled back into the oak tree. The hunter looked down at his chest almost in shock. One hand reached up to touch the blood soaking down his shirt. Paul couldn’t breathe. The bandit shot up and grabbed his rifle, running away. He didn’t get far, the walkers swarmed him. His scream tore through the forest with the sounds of the walkers snarling and feeding on him. 

Paul didn’t have time to check on Daryl. There were still too many walkers. He grabbed up his knife and started taking them down, never once letting them near the hunter. It took too long in his opinion. Ten minutes later, he was covered in blood and there were walker bodies everywhere. He turned to Daryl, dropping his knife to run up to the man. The hunter had slumped over, eyes closed. 

“No! No no no no! Daryl!” Paul knelt down, one arm going behind the hunter’s shoulders to lift him up. “Daryl!” Tears made his vision swim as he looked down at the where the bullet had passed through. It was just above his right breastbone and under his shoulder. The hunter’s breathing was labored. “Please…” 

Daryl’s eyes opened a bit. He stared up at the ninja, eyes holding nothing but love and warmth. He had no regrets. Paul was alive and that was all that mattered to him. “I love you.” He rasped weakly. The words made the ninja’s chest ache. He hadn’t said them back, yet, and here Daryl was dying in his arms.

The tears fell from Paul’s eyes onto Daryl’s cheeks. “No… no! You’re not dying!” Paul sat the hunter up, pulling his arm over his shoulder. He stood them both up with some difficulty. The hunter was practically dead weight. He groaned a bit at the weight. It took too long to maneuver the man through the dead bodies, but they were well on their way back to Hilltop. Daryl had lost too much blood and could barely keep conscious.

As they finally reached the gates, Paul nearly stumbled, yelling at them to hurry and open them. Rick had been visiting and as soon as he saw Paul stumbling through the gates with Daryl, he ran over to take the hunter’s other side. “What happened?!” He yelled at Paul, glaring with a furious look. 

“Walkers… and a bandit.” Paul whispered with tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry…” Maggie watched from the porch of Barrington House, a look of horror on her face. Paul couldn’t look at her too long or he feared he’d break down. Thankfully, the medical trailer wasn’t too far from the gates. Harlan opened the door, having seen them coming from his window. 

They laid Daryl out on the bed and Harlan took one look at the barely bleeding wound and frowned. He took Daryl’s vitals and shook his head. He looked up at them. “... He’s lost too much blood. A blood transfusion needs to be done, but does anyone know his blood type?”

Rick bit his bottom lip and shook his head. Carol might, but she was hours away at the kingdom. They would never be able to get word to her and back before the hunter died. “What about blood type O? Is there anyone here who’s blood type O?”

Paul bit his bottom lip. “I am.” He removed his jacket and rolled his sleeve up. He took grabbed a chair and pulled it closer to the bed and took a seat. He held his arm out to the doctor. He hated needles, so he closed his eyes, holding Daryl’s hand tightly.

Harlan made quick work of starting an IV in both Daryl and the ninja. He had some saline in a fridge and hooked it into Dayrl’s IV to get some fluids in him to help the blood flow from Paul to Daryl. Only so much blood could be taken from Paul before they had to stop and give him a few hours and fluid to replenish his own blood supply, but with each blood transfusion, Daryl’s color returned and his breathing evened out. Once Harlan was happy with the hunter’s vitals, he removed the IV from Paul’s arm and told him to eat something and get some sleep.

The ninja couldn’t stomach much more than some bread and water. He refused to leave the trailer, so Harlan allowed him to settle into the bed next to Daryl. The only thing that put Paul to sleep was Daryl’s soft snoring and the sound of his heartbeat under the ninja’s ear. He closed his eyes, body exhausted and mind numb from the emotional day. He fell into a light sleep, hand gripping Daryl’s bloodied shirt. Every time the hunter let out a sound or shifted, Paul would wake and check the man, only falling back asleep when he was satisfied the hunter was still alive.

Daryl didn’t wake until that next evening. His head hurt and his chest hurt. He felt groggy and warm. He shifted a bit and looked down at Paul’s head on his chest. He blushed a bit as he tried to recall the last thing that happened. He remembered the bandit stomping on the rabbits and squirrels they’d had, then walkers showing up and a gunshot. He groaned. Right, the man had aimed at Paul. He brought his hand up to pet through Paul’s hair. It felt good to have the man so close to him.

The fingers in his hair woke the ninja. He mumbled groggily and turned his head to look up at Daryl. It took him a second to process the hunter was awake, and when he did, he sat up, eyes wide. “Daryl! You’re awake!”

“Am I not s’possed ta be?” Daryl mumbled. He was still tired and everything hurt. 

“No-I mean yes!” Paul bit his bottom lip, tears filling his eyes. He looked down, fingers twitching and pulling at a loose thread in the sheet. “Here, let me get you some painkillers.” He reached for the bottle on the stand by the bed and the water Harlan had brought for when Daryl woke. He helped the hunter sit up enough to take a couple pills and swallow half the bottle, then laid him back down. 

Daryl sighed softly. As the painkillers kicked in, he relaxed and started waking up a bit more. He looked up at the ninja. Paul had such a downcast, guilty look on his face. He reached for Paul’s hand and held it. “Hey… talk t’me… please?”

Paul looked at their hands. He hesitated, then took Daryl’s hand in his. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. “This is all my fault. If I’d just… if I’d just told you what I was feeling… we never would’ve-” he sobbed, lowering his face. His hair hung in a curtain around his face. “You wouldn’t be in this bed. You wouldn’t have gotten shot protecting me and almost died.”

Daryl studied the younger man. “... That’s true.” He whispered. The words only made Paul sob harder and mumble out a litany of apologies and beg for forgiveness. Daryl cooed, reaching up to cup the back of the man’s neck and pull him close. “Darlin, I ain’t mad at ya.” He held Paul close, fingers petting up and down his back. “And I ain’t sorry fer takin that bullet fer ya. I didn’t want ta die, but if it meant you would be safe, I would gladly do it again.” He pressed a kiss to Paul’s hair. “I just… I need ta know.” 

Paul sniffled, reaching up to wipe the tears from his cheeks. “Know what?”

“How d’ya feel about me?” Daryl whispered, fear and insecurity shining in his eyes. “S’all I need ta know. If ya don’t want me, I’ll leave ya alone-”

The words and the look on Daryl’s face brought fresh tears to the younger man’s eyes. He lowered his head back to Daryl’s chest, sobbing softly. The ears and snot on Daryl’s shirt didn’t bother the hunter one bit. He’d had far worse on him. He let the ninja cry for a few minutes, then gently lifted his face by way of a finger under his chin. Paul’s face was a mess of tears, snot, and blood, but Daryl still thought he was beautiful. The ninja swallowed thickly. He owed the hunter an answer, even if the answer and the prospect of what would come after scared the shit out of him.

He took a few shaky breaths. “... I love you.” He whispered, heart racing. “I love you so fucking much, Daryl.” He could feel himself finally starting to calm down. The words felt so right and perfect. He reached up to pet the hunter’s cheek. “And… I’m so sorry for the way I made you feel.”

Daryl let out the breath he’d been holding. He smiled, leaning into Paul’s hand. “Fuck, darlin… been wantin ta hear that for so long.” He cupped the back of the younger man’s head and pulled him into a sweet kiss. 

Paul went willingly, whimpering softly. How could Dayrl forgive him for what he’d done to him? He sighed into the kiss shakily, fingers gripping the hunter’s bloodied, torn shirt. He didn’t deserve this beautiful man. They parted from the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. Paul sniffled, pressing his body tighter into the hunter. Daryl smiled, eyes looking tired, but happy now. Paul smiled back shyly as his hand pet across the older man’s cheek. 

“Let's get you cleaned up so you can go back to sleep more comfortably.” He sat up enough to remove the hunter’s soiled shirt, tossing it into the trash nearby. 

They’d brought back some wet bath cloths nurses used to give patients bed baths and used them to gently wipe the hunter’s face, neck, back, and chest to get rid of sweat, dirt, and blood. He tossed the wipes into the trash and redressed Daryl’s wound front and back. He had Daryl finish off the water in the bottle. When Paul was satisfied that Daryl was clean and medicated, he covered the man with a fresh blanket and crawled back into bed with him. Daryl’s arm wrapped around him. He sighed softly. 

“I love you.” He whispered in the older man’s ear. Daryl mumbled the words back to him tiredly, passing out almost as soon as the last syllable left his lips. Paul smiled, hand petting across the hunter’s broad chest. He nuzzled the man’s neck and let himself fall asleep to the sound of his love’s snoring, a welcome sound.


End file.
